Cins Galewolf
= Biography = Cins Patronik Galewolf was born on the planet of Coruscant, born to a Kera Galewolf and Draek Galewolf, with a brother named Banza Galewolf. Cins and Banza were raised with a wealthy family background, as his parents were both well-known arms dealers, earning them a great amount of money. With his wealthy family upbringing, Galewolf and his brother experienced the luxuries of life, one of them was the enrolment into the Maribench’s Academy of Coruscant, where he excelled at many subjects. With his schooling finished, he earned himself a high-ranking score, granting him the choice of becoming any job he may choose. He and his brother later enlisted into the Naval Corps division of the Grand Army of the Republic, becoming a naval cadet. As both working as intelligence officers, they were later assigned to the Acclamator #9512-2258 Marker after the Battle of Geonosis occurred. As the two brothers worked upon the Acclamator #9512-2258, they began to rise through the ranks, earning both brothers the rank of Senior Crewman. However, a tragic event occurred, whilst on a patrol course in the Lothal System, a two CIS battle cruisers ambushed the Acclamator. With all of the Naval Officers absent on the bridge, Cins took over control of the bridge, opening fire and destroying one of the CIS cruisers. With the defence failing, all troopers were forced to abandon ship. Cins boarded an escape pod with three more troopers and awaited his brother, however, a Naval Officer ordered him to leave his brother behind and launch, Banza was recorded as KIA. Because of his actions on the Acclamator, he was awarded the rank of Ensign and was sent to the Venator #6627-8824 Poseidon. He later obtained the role of Bridge-Commander of the Venator and worked there until the end of the Clone Wars. After the rise of the Galactic Empire, he was assigned to work as the Head of Intelligence at the Citadel Tower on Scarif, with the rank of Colonel. As the rebel attack on the tower occurred, Colonel Galewolf died by the laser beam of the [ R E D A C T E D ] as the whole base was obliterated by the single-reactor ignition fire. = Medical Files = * Blaster fire wounds to chest and shoulder. * Impaired vision, blindness chart recording of 5. * Robotically implanted liver, due to penetration from shrapnel. * Diagnosed with PTSD, however, it is supressed with medically implanted chip. Few events occur now and then. = Personal Life = * Upon arrival of the Venator Poseidon, he was greeted by Naval Officers Lieutenant Horvak, Captain Sloane and Admiral Tarkin. He later became acquainted with each other and then became friends with the three officers. * In the middle of the Clone Wars, Cins was married to a Vera Tacham and had a child named Xander. Him and his family both lived on the planet of Lothal to honour his fallen brother Banza Galewolf. * Became disheartened over Lieutenant Horvak’s death and had a two week leave to mourn his fallen comrade. * During his time on Scarif, he became a well-reputable officer because of his stories, based on his own experiences and events of the Clone Wars. * In his final events on the planet of Scarif, he saw the [ R E D A C T E D ] hovering above the base. He got in contact with the now Grand Moff Tarkin. Upon realising that the weapon was going to fire upon the base, he got in contact with his wife to inform them that he will not be coming home. Message reads as followed: “Hello Honey, it’s me Cins, I’m calling you now to tell you that this will be the final time I will be speaking to you. Tell Xander that I love him very much and never forget to remind him how much his father loved him. I love you so, so much Vera, raise our child ri-.”